


Redeemable

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Rebecca "Becca" Davenport/Madison Eckhart
Kudos: 3





	Redeemable

Everything was perfect. At least, on paper it was.

The house was small but picturesque with its white picket fence, fresh-cut grass, a new coat of blue paint and a nice, big backyard. Neither Becca nor Madison could ask for anything more from their first house together.

With Madison having been made a full professor of Geology at Harfield and Becca making partner at her firm, the two wives were ready to enjoy the rewards for their years of hard work. 

Most of the furnishing was done, and Becca led Madison to their bed so they could cuddle together. The lawyer placed delicate kisses on the top of her wife’s head hoping to distract herself from the anxiety in her heart. Madison wasn’t fooled.

“What’s wrong, Sweetie?”

Becca smiled at Madison. “I’m fine, honey. Just tired.”

Without saying a word, Madison inched up on the bed, laid Becca’s head on her chest and affectionately ran her fingers through her wife’s hair. After a long while, Becca finally spoke.

“This might sound stupid, Madison, but I just feel weird about making partner. Sure, it’s what I’ve wanted for years, but I never stopped to think about the kind of price I’d pay.”

“What are you talking about, Becca?”

“For too long, I’ve worked overtime, weekends, and holidays while you were left alone. All the extra work I did has me wondering if I didn’t sacrifice who I really am. The time I spent away from you is time I’ll never get back.”

Madison tilted Becca’s head up to kiss her softly on the lips. “I love you, Becca. We both knew there was going to be a sacrifice. But it’s one I’m proud of you for paying. Sure, it wasn’t fun being home alone, but you shouldn’t feel bad about any of it.”

Becca gave Madison a half-hearted smile. “You’re really sweet, Madison and I love you more than anything. Maybe I’ll feel better in time. I just feel off about the whole thing.”

“I understand.”

“In the meantime, perhaps cooking will distract me. What do you want for dinner?”

The professor got up and her eyes went wide with realization. “Becca, we don’t have any food here. That means we gotta go shopping.”

Becca groaned. The last thing she wanted was to drive and be outside, but it wasn’t like she had a choice. Besides, she was looking for a distraction.

***

“This is so much fun!” 

Madison gleefully rode the shopping cart aisle by aisle picking up snacks, candy and pretty much everything that wasn’t on Becca’s list.

The lawyer shook her head and laughed. “Madison, this is why I love you,” she wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her, “here you are, an adult. A professor, no less, and you’ve never lost your youthful enthusiasm.” 

Madison’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah… me. A professor.”

Becca lifted her wife’s turn and looked her in the eyes. “And what’s wrong with you?”

The big, grey eyes of Madison’s started to well up. “I just don’t know if I’m cut out for this. What if the kids don’t listen to me? I honestly don’t even feel like a professor. I feel like I should still be taking the classes rather than giving them.”

“And what does it feel like to be a professor?”

“You know what I mean, Becca. I just wish I felt like I belonged in my position.”

Becca hugged Madison tight refusing to let go for several minutes. “You do belong,” she said, finally relinquishing her wife, “you’ve hard so hard and deserve this job. And you’re going to be great. No one is as inspiring as you.”

Solemnly, Maidson smirked. “I wish I could believe that.”

The two wives clasped their hands together and wandered aimlessly in the market, lost in the doubts of their own minds. It was in this state of unawareness that they both bumped into a man in front of them.

He had thinning blonde hair, a hunched back and a weary look in his eyes. Becca could tell that he was too young to look like he did and felt like she’d seen him before even if she struggled to place him. It was when he addressed both of them that it hit her.

“You… you’re Nathan Sterling.”

Nathan hunched even more and looked down to the ground. “Yeah. I figured it was better if I didn’t say anything. I know you must hate my guts.”

After everything he’d done, Becca initially wanted to lay into Nathan, but as she was about to speak, she took a good look at him. She didn’t see the infamous Sterling who nearly ruined her life as well as her friends. Instead, Becca saw a broken man, tortured by years of guilt, regret, and all the punishment the legal system could dish out to him. She looked at Madison and they shared an unspoken understanding.

“Nathan… would you like to come over for dinner sometime? Madison and I have gotten pretty cook at cooking for each other and it would be fun to catch up with you.”

Ever so slightly, the young man’s shoulders lifted and his eyes opened as if for the first time.

“That’s very nice of you both, but I don’t think so. People like me don’t deserve a second chance. I’m irredeemable.”

Madison placed a comforting hand on Nathan’s shoulder and looked straight at him.

“A person is only irredeemable when they think they don’t need redemption. We’ve all made mistakes and come back after a second chance. We were all friends and even though you hurt us, we can always heal together if we make that choice.”

At Madison’s words, Nathan stood taller. His lips formed a smile and genuine gratitude was written on his face. 

“Honestly, I haven’t had any encouragement in a long time. So I basically gave up on myself. I… I’d like to come over sometime. Thank you. Both of you.”

Becca and Madison hugged Nathan and arranged for him to visit their new home. And when they got in their car, they shared a look of pride. Becca felt better than she had in quite some time having reached out to a man in need of a second chance. And Madison lifted his spirit and instilled a sense of hope in him, much like she knew she would with any number of students who were down on their luck.

“Should we tell Emily and Kaitlyn about Nathan?”

Becca pondered for a moment. “Sure. After all, Emily’s the one who gave me a chance after I’d been so horrible to her. She’d understand that my desire to help Nathan out as well.”

“I’m glad we went shopping today. Now I feel a lot better.”

Becca kissed Madison and started the car. “Me too. Now, I don’t know about you, but I think we’ve earned a nice dinner followed by a relaxing bubble bath together.”

Madison smiled and returned the kiss with another. “It’s like you read my mind.”


End file.
